Of Wings and Fire
by QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Amrita is the daughter of hindu goddess Kali, and her frequent run in with a particular demon horde causes her to cross paths with the Winchester brothers. What are the demons up to? And what is Amrita hiding from the boys?
1. Episode 1: The Boys

"Here's your food, sir. And, for you," Amrita said, placing the two plates down before the customers. They couldn't be more different. The shorter had ordered a bacon cheeseburger, while the giant of a man ordered a grilled chicken salad. But, hey, whatever floats their boat. As she walked away, she heard cheeseburger guy remark, "Really, Sam? Rabbit food?" She held in her giggle.

Something about hunters coming through always made her feel simultaneously safer and uncomfortable. It was an odd mix: one that most people never understood, especially the first. Why should the daughter of Kali feel comfortable around monster hunters? She shouldn't. She looked at the clock on the wall, It was 11:00pm a little late for dinner but a customer is a customer.

"Hey, sweetheart?"

Amrita rolled her eyes. The wee hunter was calling for her, so she returned to the table, order pad in hand.

"Excuse him," the Sam said softly. Amrita barely caught the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look Sam received from his companion.

"Not a problem. What can I get you?"

The shorter man cleared his throat. "How about a slice of that pie over there, hmm, sweetheart?"

"Sure thing," Amrita responded with a sarcastically charming smile. She turned on her heel, tossing her long, black ponytail over her shoulder.

Just as she had cut the pie and served a piece onto one of the decorative dessert plates, the bell over the door chimed. As usual, she halfheartedly glanced up at the visitors and then back down to what she was doing; however, something made her look back.

Two big, body-builder types had walked into the bar. Well, that's what they wanted the humans to believe. Where most people would be confronted with two very mean, perhaps somewhat handsome faces, Amrita was stuck staring into a half rotten skull with beady, black eyes.

"Can I help you?" Amrita roughly demanded, scrutinizing the demons with an intimidation stare her mother would applaud.

"Yes, we're looking for a girl," the bigger of the two demons responded.

"Aren't we all?" A voice asked from behind him. The demon turned to look for the source of the inquiry only to be unexpectedly punched in the face by the owner of the question.

Amrita glanced back and forth from the scuffle that broke out before her and looked to her leather coat hung behind the bar. Under the pretense of pouring a beer, she managed to slip her hand into the inside pocket of her jacket and retrieve her prized (and most effective) weapon: an archangel's blade. She gave a sharp whistle and attracted the demons' attention. "Your beer, boys?" she asked, thunking two pints down on the counter.

The fight stopped as abruptly as it started. The man went and sat back down and the demons lumbered over, one of them taking a bottle and removing the bottle cap with his bare hands. He place a hand on the table and proceeded to take a swig. Before either of the two demons could react she quickly brought up the blade and slammed it down in the middle of his hand. He screamed and attempted to pull his hand away but was unable to. The blade had not only gone through his hand but also a few inches into the counter. Amrita smirked she was not a very small girl but compared to the strength and size of the monsters she fought, she may as well be; however she was much stronger than she looked.

"Listen up, dickheads. This is my bar. My territory, are we clear?" Amrita shouted, twisting the angel blade around in the demon's hand. "Now tell me, what are you after?"

Before the demon had a chance to respond, the veins in his face flashed a glowing orange-red and an electric sound emitted from him. A jagged knife protruded from his chest for a moment before being pulled away. The two demons dropped to the ground to reveal the shorter of the two hunters.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I was kinda in the middle of something."

"Deal with it, sister. We gotta get out of here before his friends show," the hunter snapped.

Amrita rolled her eyes before turning to grab her jacket. "Come out the back. If there's a hoard coming, it will be less obvious."

She didn't bother to check to see if they were coming or not. If she was completely honest, she didn't give a damn. She was getting the hell out of there. Their decision to follow was on their own heads.

"Okay, first of all, what the hell are you?" the shorter hunter demanded as soon as they had gotten a good ways away from the building.

"My name is Amrita." There was a sharp note of defensiveness in her voice.

"I don't give a flying fuck what your name is. What are you? 'Cause you sure as hell ain't human."

"Dean," the taller hunter said, warningly.

"Hunters, I swear. Somebody is nice enough to help them, and they threaten to remove her head from her body."

The taller of the two hunters snapped his attention to Amrita. "How'd you know we're hunters?"

"Takes one to know one. Only I'm a hell of a lot nicer than your friend there." Amerita said while jabbing a finger at the shorter hunter.

"Excuse him. He's pretty...wary...of new people."

Amrita rolled her eyes. "Typical. Life would go a lot easier for you people if you'd loosen up and accept the help of your equals. Now, we can't stand around talking. The demons'll be on us in a few minutes."

She turned and took off running again, slowly navigating her way back to the restaurant. They'd managed to hide out under an awning at the Starbucks across the road.

"Why'd you lead us back here?" Dean demanded.

"One, you need your car. Two, I want my bike. Now, who's first?"

Dean shot her an incredulous look. "You actually want us to go back in there?"

"Do you want your car or not? Because I've had several run ins with demon hoards like this one. They tend to nuke the building on their way out."

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Sammy, don't let her outta your sight 'til I get back."

"Sure," Sam responded after a sigh.

Dean cast a worried glance across the street before ducking his head and bolting across as if he were running through a rain storm.

"So, you're a hunter?" Sammy asked.

"Among other things," Amrita responded, mysteriously. "Your partner's got a temper on him."

"My brother," Sammy responded. "I'm Sam, and that would be Dean. And yes, he can be difficult."

"Brothers? Never worked with brothers before," Amrita mused.

"So...Amrita. Interesting name." Sam said after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"My mom was from India. It's a Sanskrit name meaning immortality. You can just call me Rita, if you'd like."

"Was?"

"Well…yeah. She's kind of why I'm a hunter. She and my dad were killed by an angel."

"That explains the blade," Sam mused. "And I understand. Angels are dicks."

"Not all of them. I've met a few who were...kinder. After they all fell I traveled with some of the angels who rebelled against heaven and decided to remain here and live out their lives as productive members of humanity."

Sam looked at her, surprised. "Fair enough."

They were interrupted by the rumble of the Impala's engine as Dean pulled up to the curb. "Get in, Sammy."

"Hey, hey," Amrita said, catching the taller brother's attention. "Don't stick around. Meet me at the library across town in an hour. If I don't show, assume I'm dead."

Sam gave a single nod before getting in the passenger seat of the Impala. She saw the bigger man turn to talk to his brother, who responded by shaking his head as he shifted and pulled away from the curb.

Amrita took a slow breath before starting across the street. Unlike Dean, she walked with her back straight, shoulders back, and chin up. Whatever she was walking into, she'd walk into it with dignity. What were a few lowly demons to the daughter of a goddess?

The boys may think she's just going after her bike, but she had a whole other objective in mind. Demons nuke the place? Not likely. However, the daughter of Kali nuke the demons? Was it really so bad if the building went up with them?

"Going somewhere, sexy?" a voice demanded from her left.

Amrita slowly turned her whole body towards the source of the voice and came face to face with a pair of beady black eyes staring out from under melted flesh and a cracked skull. "You know, calling a girl 'sexy,' in such a condescending tone is considered harassment, right?" She took a few slow steps toward the demon, letting the angel blade slip down her sleeve.

"That's cute, coming from a demigod. Aren't you known for being disrespectful?"

Amrita shrugged. "We try not to cross each other's paths. Now, enough small talk. If you were after demigods, you wouldn't be wasting your time here when there's six of them in the nearest city. So what, exactly, are you dick heads looking for?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, sweetheart," the demon responded.

Amrita launched forward, burying the angel blade in the demon's stomach. "I'll be the judge of that," she murmured, pulling the blade roughly from his flesh and allowing the demon to collapse to the ground. She wiped the blood from her blade on her green diner apron and turned to address the group of demons that had inevitably gathered to watch. "So," she started with a sadistic grin and a light bounce of the blade off the palm of her hand. "Who's next?"

A smaller, seemingly less experienced demon launched toward her, only to be tripped and tossed to the ground with a blade stabbed into the back of his neck. Almost instantly, another demon broke from the mob and ran toward Amrita. She simply stood there, awaiting the attack, and lifted her blade at the last moment.

"See, this is just suicide," she commented, pulling her blade from the demon's chest. "I mean, one at a time? Really? You could at least make this a little challenging."

None of the demons moved. They could tell a trick when they heard one but they were also mad at her for killing some of their own. Sensing this, Amrita bent down and wiped the blood off of her blade onto the coat of the young demon. She was going to fight them even if they did not want to.

"Look boys. Not so sure you know who I am, but I know who you are. This can be done the easy way or the hard way. Tell me what I need to know, or you all die. Slowly. One by one. And you," she turned on her heel and pointed with her blade at a tall, thin man in a tailored, black suit. "You can watch them all die. And you don't want to know what I'll do to you when I run out of these lowlives."

"You're mad if you think we're going to tell you what we're after, godspawn," the head demon replied as if he actually thought it was an insult.

Amrita smirked. "Well, you're half-right. I am mad. In fact, I'm quite angry. I'm angry because no one will tell me what the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Her voice grew louder and louder as she spoke, her deep brown eyes brightening to pure fire and her hair flew back in a nonexistent gust of wind. At the end of the sentence, she flung her arm out in no general direction, causing one of the demons to spontaneously combust.

"You can destroy them all you want, godspawn. There are thousands more where they came from."

"Oh, but there's only one of you. What's going to happen when you suddenly become...unavailable?"

The demon had no comment. Rather, he shifted uncomfortably, adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket.

"That's what I thought." Amrita tossed her angel blade, lightly, into the air and caught it again. "So what's it gonna be? One at a time? Two?" Her eyes were gleaming dangerously as she rounded on a slim blonde woman - demon. "You're a little out of place amongst these goons, aren't you?"

The blonde cocked her head to one side. "So what if I am?"

Amrita looked between the demon in the pristine black suit, and the blonde who happened to be wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, studded boots, and a cropped off t shirt that barely covered her breasts. "Oh, I get it. You're the one who's actually in charge here, hmm? One of that stupid "king of hell's" little crossroads minions, no doubt. That settles that." Amrita cast her hands out to either side, casting a wave of fire in all directions that burnt through the demons, leaving them trapped inside lifeless bodies. Now, only the blonde and the suited man remained standing with Amrita between them.

"You see," she started, slowly turning with an angel blade and a demon blade pointed at the two. "I have ways of hurting your people you never would have thought of. Don't worry. Your lowly demon pets aren't dead - yet. They're merely trapped inside the bodies of these, well, husks. The humans they were possessing have been burned. There isn't enough functioning tissue left for your little friends to find them useful. Though, I've a feeling most of these humans were dead a long, long time ago."

"Oh please," the blonde started in a Russian accent. "You actually expect me to believe you trapped them inside these bodies? That is not possible."

Amrita returned a sick smile. "Oh, I assure you, it is. You see, you've no idea what I'm capable of. I know how to do things you never even IMAGINED were options. Now. Which one of you is going to tell me what you're after?"

The suited man cleared his throat. "What's in it for us?" he demanded.

Amrita slowly walked towards him, head held high as if daring him to try something. She stopped when she was inches from his face. "I don't know. Your life, perhaps? The lives of your minions...if I'm feeling generous."

The suited demon slowly glanced down to see that Amrita was now holding the angel blade to his stomach.

"So," she started, winding her way around behind the suited demon and readjusting the blade to his throat. "What's it gonna be?"

"You must be kidding yourself if you really think this stunt is going to make us talk," the blonde snapped.

"Says the demon possessing a blonde, Russian porn star. Real convincing, Katya, but you know better than that. Now, tell me. What are you after?"

"My name is not Katya," she snapped. "Not that it matters. And I will not tell you."

"Suit yourself." Amrita pushed the blade into the suited demon's throat just enough to draw blood.

"Alright, alright," he squawled, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'll tell you."

Amrita smirked. "About time somebody got some common sense around here. Talk."

"Angel spawn."

"NO!" the blonde interrupted.

"We're looking for the children of angels."

Amrita snorted. "Now was that so hard?" She pulled her wrist away, slitting the demon's throat in the process.

"You will not get away with this," the blonde insisted, tilting her head back in an attempt to release herself from the human body she possessed.

"Oh, I think I just might. Look where you are." Amrita had burned a devil's trap into the ground in a ten foot circle around them with the same blast that had knocked out the majority of the demon horde.

"You cu-"

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_ " Amrita began, cutting off the demon's rude remark.

The blonde began screaming in agony as the demon was ripped from her body, expelled in a black smoke that wound it's way in fantastical swirls into the sky, then plummeted through the center of the devil's trap.


	2. Episode 2: The Daughter of Kali

"She was hot," Dean commented as the boys sped off towards the opposite end of town.

"God, Dean, why do you feel the need to have sex with any female that moves?"

"Come on, man, like you weren't thinking the same thing."

"No, actually I was too busy trying to figure out why she's got a damn angel blade. Seriously, Dean, she could be a threat."

"Threat my ass, she's a girl!"

Sam gave his brother a very disapproving look. "Yes, Dean. A girl. A girl who carries an angel blade and has the confidence to interrogate a demon before killing it."

"Chill, Sammy. I killed it."

The larger brother rolled his eyes. "She marked the diner as her 'territory,' Dean. Humans don't have 'territory.' Whatever she is, she's not human."

"So what, are you proposing we kill her?"

"I'm not so sure she's a bad guy either," Sam responded with a note of uncertainty.

"The hell do you mean? You just said she's a threat."

"No, I said she _could be_ a threat. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. We need to learn more about her."

"Oh, yeah, Sammy? And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, we can start by meeting her at the library, like she said. Plus we can do a little research on this demon horde while we're at it."

"Fine," Dean growled through clenched teeth. "Why can't I ever just get my damn pie?"

The blonde collapsed in the center of the devil's trap, heaving for breath.

"Oh, good. That bitch didn't kill you on her way out," Amrita mused. She slipped the angel blade into her boot, and the knife into the holster inside her leather jacket.

"No, but I wish she would have," the young woman responded. Even without the demon, her voice still held a heavy Russian accent.

"Yeah, I feel ya. Demons have a habit of leaving their possessed with some seriously fucked up memories. But, look. We gotta get out of here. You alright with motorcycles?" The daughter of Kali was busy working while she spoke, taking her apron off and then hooking it over the head of one of the demons whose meat suit was similar to her own bone structure.

"What are you doing?" the Russian asked.

Amrita sighed. "Making it look like I'm dead so they won't come looking for me. If nothing else, it will put them off my trail for a couple days while they clean up this mess. Come on. We only have a little bit of time before the guy down the street gets home from work and calls the cops."

"Boy, you sure have this place canvassed out." The blonde took Amrita's offered hand to help her up.

"Yeah, kinda a habit. I've been on the run for five years. You learn real fast who does what, when, and where so that when the assholes you're running from catch up to you, you know how to get away with at least 12 hours head start. I'm Amrita, daughter of the Hindu goddess, Kali."

"You mean the really scary one with the fire and the lion and the blood?"

"Yes," Amrita responded with a sigh. "I figure, you deserve to know after what you've been through."

"Thanks. I'm Liliya."

Amrita smiled. "Well, Liliya, where do you live?"

"Russia. The demon...she came into me in Moscow on my way out of a photoshoot, and then carted me all through Europe. I got on a plane in London and ended up in New York. There are a lot of blank spaces, like she would block me out of some things. Especially if she was talking to someone, or if she did not want me to know where we were. But she always made sure I was awake for the killing…"

"You're sure the demon was female?"

"Of course. They called her 'Ana,' and why else would she take the body of a Russian porn star?"

"Oh, so I was right about that? Do you like working in porn?" Amrita felt uncomfortable asking, but at the same time, she was curious.

"Actually, yes. At least most of the time. The agency takes good care of me, and always makes sure I'm comfortable with the partner or partners I will be with, and the acts I'll be performing. I probably found the only porn agency in Russia that actually takes care of its girls."

"You won't get in trouble for running off, will you?"

Liliya shook her head. "Not too bad. I had talked to them a few times about taking some time off, you know, to see the world. Though this isn't exactly how I had imagined it."

Amrita laughed. "Well, you can stay with me if you like, so long as traveling doesn't bother you. And if you need to get back in contact with your agency, you're welcome to use my computer. Anyway, here's your helmet."

Liliya smiled as she strapped it on, then straddled the motorcycle. "Where are we going?"

"To the library. I'm meeting up with some hunters, there."

"Hunters?" Liliya asked. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean, in my experience, they tend to shoot first, ask questions later. You are not completely human and until a few minutes ago, neither was I."  
"It's fine. They're expecting me," Amrita insisted, climbing onto the bike in front of Liliya. She revved the engine then slowly pulled out of the parking lot, stopping on the edge of the road for a brief moment.

"I thought we were going," Liliya yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah, just a second. Gotta take care of something first." Amrita took a matchbook out of her jacket pocket and lit one match, then closed her eyes for a long moment. She cast the match away from herself, watching it morph into a ball of fire and rocket to the center of the devil's trap surrounding the diner. Then she sped off on the bike.

"So exactly which hunters are we meeting?" Liliya asked as they ascended the steps of the library.

"Winchesters," Amrita responded without thinking.

Liliya stopped in her tracks. "Winchesters. Are you sure?"

The demigod smirked "Yes, I'm sure. If my mama taught me anything, it's who the Winchesters are. Everyone knows who the Winchesters are." She nudged the door open.

"Oh, well there's the little princess," Dean snarked as the women entered the library.

Amrita rolled her eyes. "Let's go upstairs," she said quietly. "We need to do some research, and we won't be overheard by anyone."

"Who's she?" Dean demanded.

"Well, she was the meat suit of the demon in charge of those goons that jumped us. Relax, I exorcised the bitch. Liliya, the Winchesters. Winchesters, Liliya."

"How do you know our last name. We didn't tell you that," the shorter hunter snapped.

"Please, I'd be stupid to not know who the Winchesters are. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to purchase a plane ticket and call a cab and get Liliya back to Russia." Amrita stomped up the stairs to the media center of the Library.

"Actually," Liliya started. "If I could just call my boss, he'll get me back. You don't have to go through the trouble of buying me a plane ticket."

Amrita just sighed and handed her phone over. Then she sat down at a computer and started typing, and fast. She didn't even look up when she heard a gun cock near her head.

"What are you?" the deeper voice of the older hunter demanded.

Amrita tapped her index finger, once, on the desk, and the bullets all fell from Dean's gun. The hunter dropped his weapon in shock, taking a step back.

"Answer the damn question!" he yelled. "Because that felt like some Angel mojo shit."

Amrita scoffed. "Please do not lump me in with those asshats," she said, slowly standing up to face the shell shocked hunter. "I'm a demigod."

"Uhm...a what?"

The daughter of Kali glanced up at the older hunter. "A demigod. A halfblood. You know, a child of a god and some other being."

"Who's your sire?" Sam demanded.

"A man by the name of Gabe. My patron, however, is the goddess Kali."

Dean audibly gulped. "So how do we kill it?"

A fire flared up in Amrita's eyes, and she punched Dean right in the jaw. When the hunter turned to hit back she pinned his arm behind his back and shoved him to the ground, straddling his hips and pinning his chest to the floor and his wrists to his back with one knee. She held a knife to Dean's neck and a ball of fire out towards Sam.

"You're going to listen very closely, Winchesters. I am on your side here. I have been tracking this horde of demons for months. That's the third Legion I've taken down in the past six weeks. My patronage should be of little concern to you. I am a hunter, first, and a Demigod, second. Just because I was born with my mother's powers does not mean I harbor ill intent. My mother, in case you forgot, is dead. In fact, you were there when she died. Now I'd be glad for the company and the help with this case, but I'd also like a little respect."

Amrita closed her fist, extinguishing the fire and then stood and sheathed her knife.

"So you're expecting us to just trust you?" Sam inquired as he bent to help his brother up.

"Not in the slightest," the demigod said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be honest and say I don't trust either of you. You're Winchesters. My mother is Kali. So rest assured I'll be sleeping with a gun under my pillow. No, what I'm asking for is mutual cooperation. I'll tell you everything I know about this case in exchange for your help investigating it, and shutting the whole operation down. After that, I'd gladly part ways."

"And what makes you think we'd be willing to work with you?" Dean demanded.

Amrita raised her eyebrows. "You've worked in the company of many beings far more repulsive than I. Crowley, for example?"

"That's hardly a comparison," Sam attempted to argue.

The demigod raised her eyebrows, cocking her hip out slightly. "He's a demon. Not just that, he's the King of Hell."

"And your mother tried to kill us," Dean insisted.

"So has Crowley's mother. Tell me something I don't know."

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam. "Okay, look, Kali and Rowena are on two totally different levels."

"You're right. My mother is a goddess. Crowley's mother is a witch. Yet Rowena has come closer to killing you both, multiple times over than my mother ever did."

"Okay fine!" Dean yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine. But let's be clear. I don't trust you, not for a second. So you try anything, ANYTHING, and I will put a bullet through your skull."

Amrita laughed. "You gotta keep the bullets in your gun, first, hunter."

Dean growled in the back of his throat. "Then you agree to leave. Should we ask, you leave. As soon as we're finished with this case, you leave. I don't want you around any longer than necessary."

"Deal," the demigod chirped, extending a hand for the hunter to shake. Dean looked at the proffered hand warily, then took it in a firm handshake.


End file.
